Going around in circles
by Fearrena
Summary: She is distane and hides her true feelings with a mask of ahppyness, but what happens when a certan red eyed german see right through her mask and begins to breack down the walls of ice sorounding her heart brick byt brick.
1. Chapter 1

Her step father wanted nothing to do with her, and because of his job every six months to a year they moved and she had to start at a new school. Her mom died when she was ten. She knows very little of most languages but she mostly knows English, Danish, Russian, and German. Her step father in an attempt to finally be rid of her has sent her to a campus based high school for her last two years. She past the transfer test with flying colors and had no problems with the arrangements what so ever. The school had students from many different country's and many of the students that attended ended up with government jobs when they got older.

First day of a better …... "I don't know!"

The flight was long and almost unbearable. She had to get the seat with a screaming baby in front of her and toddler behind her that wouldn't stop kicking her seat and on top of all that they had lost the most important suit case of all. It had her school uniform and schedule even though it wasn't mandatory for her to ware the uniform and she had memorized her schedule, it was the fact that they had lost a military ruck sack that had belonged to her dad. She grabbed her other bags and as she was about to go find her school escort the green fabric of a military bag got her attention. She dove with her hand to grab the bag but her hand smashed into some one else gloved hand. She looked up to see who was grabbing for the bag. He was a tall blond hair blue-eyed man, he had his hair slicked back and was looking at her very disapprovingly. As the bag kept going around she grabbed the long strap and heaved it over her shoulder. It might not be her's but this could be a great way to apologize for hindering the guy. She looked at the bagged tag _"Ludwig" _Nope not her's.

"Well that just bites." She looked at the tag again, it wasn't her bag so it had to be the other guys. She walked up to him with the ruck sack slung over her shoulder. She slipped it off and handed it to him. "Sorry, this one is yours I'm guessing." He looked at her but didn't say anything. She really didn't know what to say but she had no other way to apologize. "Um, okay this is weird but I got to go sorry and here's your bag." She then quickly walked away leaving the bag next to his feet.

He then saw another military bag and grabbed it. He read the bagged tag _"Jezebel if found please return to UN Academy"_

She walked out of the doors to the airport and seen a man holding a sign with her name on it. He was tall had scruffy brown hair and looked to be in his twenty's. She walked up to me not saying a word.

"Well hello you must be Jezebel Amsel?" he asked her, all she did was nodded yes in response. "Well we can get going once one of my current students shows up okay?" She didn't say anything.

They waited for a few minutes and the guy that she had impeded on grabbing his bag came out caring two ruck sacks. He looked over at the two of them standing there. She had long blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, she was wearing a pair of flared leg blue jeans, with a black jacket, and blue and white striped fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. Her eyes were a deep purple that seemed to be glazed over showing no emotion.

"Hello Ludwig welcome back." The principal said waving violently.

"Hello Mr. Vargas. It's nice to be back." Ludwig then shot the new girl a sideways glance. "Your bag finally came around so I grabbed it." He then slipped off her ruck sack and handed it to her. She grabbed it from him with out a word and started walking to the car that was parked in front. She got into the back seat without a word.

"She seems nice." was all that was said between Ludwig and Mr. Vargas. The drive to the school was awkwardly quiet aside from the music blaring out of Jezebel's head phones and the car speakers. Ludwig found himself in an uncomfortable situation. He knew that Jezebel would be right down the hall from him and his brother, and she seemed to be a very distant person for some reason or another. She seemed to have no response to anything at all. His thoughts ended when they came to a stop in front of the school.

"Well Jezebel here's your new home. Ludwig since you two are in the same dorm would you mind showing her to her dorm room?" Ludwig shook his head yes and got out of the car. Jezebel was already out and had all of her bags. Ludwig then gestured for her to follow him and she did without a word.

Their rooms were in the last dorm building it was a single floor with two halls that formed an L. She followed Ludwig down the hall. When he stopped she looked at him. He then pointed to the door to his right.

"This is my room if you ever need anything and this room.." He then gestured for he to follow him again. She followed him down to the last door on the right. "And this is your room. Your two room mates should be in." Jezebel nodded in response and entered the room.

Once she entered she was greeted by knife being thrown at her face but she dodged the knife and looked at the person throwing it. The girl had long off silver hair with a blue bow on top of her head.

"Natalia I told you that you we were going to be having a new room-mate." An older girl with short blond hair a large boodest that she swore was making jiggling sound as she moved.

"Hello you must be Jezebel I'm Katyusha it's nice to meet you." Jezebel didn't say anything she was too busy having a glaring contest with Natalia and neither of them were winning. "Well let me show you to your room." Katy said gesturing down the hall. "This is the bathroom, my room is the last room to the left and Natalia's is the first room to your right and yours is right across from mine. So I guess that I'll leave you so that you can get settled then." She then turned and walked back down the hall. Jezebel then entered _"her room" _. She looked at the bare white walls and the bed that only had a pillow, and the dresser was a dark wood. She didn't bother putting her clothes in the dresser she didn't see the need to.

"JEZZZEEEBEEEELLLLLL!" she was torn from her thoughts by the only other person that she had thought was not at this school, but she was wrong.

"So he did have an alternative motive for sending me here." Jezebel then whipped her head up at the obnoxious pounding at the dorm room door.

"Let ME IN LET ME IN!" The boy yelled. Jezebel made her way slowly to the living room and there he was being held back by Arthur, Francis, and Mathew.

"Well hello Jezebel have a nice flight. Will you cut that out you bloody git!" Arthur yelled at Alfred who was flailing around like an idiot.

" I hope that you will do better here than at you last school." Mathew said trying to be welcoming, she didn't take it any other way than him trying to be nice.

"Jezebel you blossomed into a very beautiful young lady Hononon." She nodded her head but then looked at Alfred who was still screaming to be let go so that he could love on his girlfriend. Jezebel froze when she saw the group of student on looker. She seen Ludwig standing with four other boys. Her heart was racing she didn't like Alfred and she hated the way that he always said that they were dating. She was froze in place with fear, her legs felt like they were made from cement and her joints felt like iron rope. As Alfred broke free from his captures he grabbed her and pulled her into unwanted affection. She finally lost it.

"Get away from me!" she screamed trying to push him off of her. Alfred just looked at her dumb founded.

"What's wrong Jezebel?" he asked stupidly.

"Ich hasse dich, why can't you leave alone!" Jezebel screamed, only a few people catching what she had said in German. She finally broke free from his grasp, " I can't stand you! You annoy zhe living shit out of me! You never leave me alone and for zhe last dame time I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND I WILL NEVER BE! NOW Get zhe hell out and leave me zhe hell alone!" Jezebel screamed in one breath. Several of the students had picked up on her accent that had come through while she was yelling at Alfred. Alfred looked at her stumbling for words but nothing came out. As Arthur grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Now that's done it's nice to you again Jezebel we'll see you around." He said as he dragged Alfred out of the room and down the hall. Now Francis, Ludwig and four other boys were the only people standing in front of her. She couldn't bring herself to say anything,but Francis just stood there with his hand out stretched.


	2. Bar

Bar

"Now let me intrudes you to some of my good friends." Ludwig was surprised that she took his hand without any hesitation. "This is Gilbert" He said gesturing toward the albino boy.

"How are you doing?" He asked with a smirk.

"And this Antonio." He then gestured to the brown haired boy who was just smiling.

"Hi-a I'm-a Feliciano! It's so-a nice-a to meet-a you." He said smiling ear to ear.

"We've already meet." Ludwig said gruffly but held a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I am Kiku It's prusur to meet you." Jezebel just nodded her head to all of them.

"Okay, now my dear Jezebel you look like you could use a drink." Francis said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Francis how can ask something like that. You don't even know if she drinks." Ludwig said in an over protective father.

"Oh but on the contrary little Luddie, but I went to school with her before and let me inform you on one thing she can drink with the best of them, when she's in the right mood." Francis winked at him and then gestured for all of them to follow. She walked with him, he was the only person that she would consider a friend every one else she didn't really know. Yes, he at one point had tried to get her so drunk that he could have his fun but at the time he didn't know how well she could handle her liquor.

As the Frenchman lead the way to a bar Gilbert, Antonio, and him kept talking. Gilbert kept glancing back at her with a smile. Ludwig was walking beside her and it made her feel really uncomfortably. She picked up her pace and pushed her way under Francis arm he just looked down at her and smiled.

"Aww Luddie you scared her Hononon." he glanced back at Ludwig who had an all to apparent blush. Both Gilbert and Antonio started laughing at her and him. Gilbert stopped Francis and her and looked down at her.

"You're scared of Ludwig but you're not in fear of your virginity while being around Francis?" He asked with a slight smile.

"No, he knows what would happen if he tried anything, and who told you that I was virgin?" she asked bluffing as she walked ahead of the group of boys. She could see that Francis was trying hard not to laugh but she knew that he would keep her secret. Gilbert's face held both shock and surprise.

"Your... you're not a virgin?" he squeaked as he tried to pull himself together.

" Gilbert, if I was you I would just give up." Francis said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Why?" Gilbert asked.

"The only way for you to find out is to win her and she is some one who can't be won with flowers, chocolates, alcohol, or anything that you give her. She is a rear flower indeed. The real life forbidden fruit. Her love is wrapped tight with in her heart and it's encased in ice. No, one has ever been able to get her to talk about why but she try's." Every one looked up the street at where she had stopped. She turned around and Gilbert was the only one who caught the glisten of the tear that fell unnoticed to the ground.

"Hey Francis which way are we going." She then looked at the house that she was stopped in front of and it looked like she wanted to go in, but she turned back and walked back to stand by Francis. "Your leading the way." She said as she looked up at him.

"So it seems." He then put his arm around her shoulder and they continued walking. Gilbert took a note about the house that she had been looking at when the tear fell and on the side of the house was three hand prints one set belonged to a man, anther set belonged to a woman, and the last set belong to a child. The hand prints were in the shape of a heart and on the inside written in German _"I love you both. My purple eyed angles."_ Gilbert couldn't help but think that those hand prints were hers.

"Hey you guys wait up!" he yelled at the group as they counted down the road with out him.

As they entered the bar Jezebel seemed to freeze. Gilbert saw that she was looking at a picture on the wall, but she then quickly caught up with them. As the waiter brought every one their usual drink she looked at her leaning against Francis as if she wasn't suppose to be there.

"And what would you like to drink, a marten?" Jezebel was quick to answer.

"Jagger." Every one but Francis looked at her like she was nuts even the waitress. Gilbert finally chimed in.

"Just get her vhat she vants she's had a very hard day." As every one but Jezebel looked at him oddly.

Time warp ( Not really just going forward in time)

She was half way through her bottle of Jagger and she was just tipsy, every one else was flat on their face drunk. She giggled at about how silly they all were acting. Gilbert had his tie wrapped around his head like a head band, Kiku was singing karaoke in his underwear and had his shirt unbuttoned, Francis had nothing on but a rose covering his junk, Ludwig was falling out of his set, Feliciano was passed out at his set, Antonio was hitting on a girl at the opposite part of the bar. Jezebel thought that it was just about that time for her to reign in the drunken mess of boys and get them back to the dorms. She knew one way to get Francis back but he would have to get the rest of them to follow.

"Hey hic come here." She motioned with her finger for him to come over and he gladly obligate. "Francis, hic I want to go bed hic with yo hic u." Francis seemed to brighten up at her statement but she knew that he had taken it the wrong way like she knew that he would. Now he had every one dressed awake and ready to go. He put his arm around her drunkenly.

"Now shall we get hic going. I have a hic date with a hic very lovely hic lady tonight." He then winked at her. She didn't have any reaction to his overtly hands-y and flirtatious attempts. Gilbert who seemed upset about what was going on stayed quiet on the walk back to the school.

Once they arrived Gilbert lead her to their room and showed her were Francis room was. He watched as she heaved him onto his bed and he just laughed.

"Come hic lay down." He beckoned her but she didn't come any closer to him.

"You always fall for the same line when your drunk Francis, good night you goof." She then turned off the light and shut the door. She walked back in to the main part of the dorm room and saw Gilbert sitting at table in what was supposed to be the kitchen. He had a bear in hand and looked somewhat depressed.

"Hey." he jolted up from his thought and looked at her. "Whats eating you?" She asked taking the seat opposite of him.

"You two finished already?" he asked with a smirk.

"Never started." She bluntly stated looking at him. "But I asked you what was wrong?"

"Nothing I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"You."

"Why I'm nothing spacial."

"Nothing like that well a little, but that house that you stopped in front of.."

"Yeah what about it?"

"It was your old house when your mom was still alive wasn't it?" Gilbert asked looking at the bottle of alcohol that he held in his hand. He finally got the nerve to look up at her. He seen that she had frozen from fear and she was deep in memory.

"Jezebel, I want to tell you something." Gilbert then got out of his chair and pulled out a photo album and handed it to her. The picture on the front of it was that of Gilbert, Ludwig, some one that she thought was their father, her parents and her standing in front of her old house. "You and my bruder use to play together and I would watch you both." He smiled at the memory. " But when your father died your mom stopped us from coming over all together. Then when my father told me that you mother had died seven years ago I couldn't stop my self from worrying about you." She looked up into his worried red eyes. "Jezebel what happened to you? You use to be such a happy person."

"G... Gilbert y.. you can't tell any one who I am." Now he looked at her confused.

"Why not?"

"Every one besides you and the principle knows my actual last name. Starting tomorrow I'm not Jezebel Amsel but Jezebel Smith. I'm sorry but I really need to go." She got up almost knocking the chair to the floor and she ran back to her dorm room shutting and locking the door behind her. Then she ran to her room shutting that door behind her as well. She then slid down the door bring her knees to her chest. She knew people here that knew her when she was kid and knew her parents but she wouldn't be here long. Most likely after Christmas break she would be shipped off to some other school with people who would try to be her friend, subdue her, and then forget about her once she was gone, but here it would be different they knew her and they wouldn't forget. She let the tears of pain finally spill out. From her father's death, to her mothers, to every thing that hurt but she kept hidden from every one.


	3. Spit balls, paint, paper foot balls

The next day she woke up to Katy knocking softly on her door. She didn't want to get up and greet the day that was almost certain to hold more pain, but she knew that she had to.

"I'm awake." she called out.

"Uh that's good. Well breakfast is on the table if you want anything."

"Thanks." She looked at herself in the refection of the window she was a lie. She lied to every one and always told them that she was okay but she never was. She put on her school uniform and walked out. The table had a plate of eggs and beacon. She popped a few peaces of beacon in her mouth and walked out with her school bag slung over her shoulder. She took out her schedule and looked at it, she had mostly electives but math and English which were her first two classes.

"Good morning my lovely." Jezebel looked up to be greeted by Francis smirk and he was holding a cigaret in between his lips.

"Morning." she said with a yawn.

" So you have fun last night?"

"Like I always do when I go drinking with you."

"We didn't do anything did we?"

"Nope but you sure has hell tired." she smirked looking up at him.

"You know that I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yes, Francis I know, but you know that I can be..." she trialed off seeing that she had several pairs of eyes on her and they weren't friendly. Most of them belonging to girls some belonged to guys. " So my dear friend you got another cigaret on you?" He looked at her and pulled at his pack and handed it to her she took one and he light it.

"Going to be a rough day?"

"Oh how can you tell?"

"Just a thought." He then put a comforting arm around her shoulder and lead her to where Gilbert and Antonio were standing. She was still puffing on her cigaret. Gilbert looked up when he heard the walking over and he smirked.

"So you two going to the Fall Dance together?" he asked still smirking.

"No, we're not actually I have a date." Francis said smiling like an idiot.

"So your free then?" Gilbert asked come closer to her.

"No, I'm busy that night sorry."

"But you don't even know when it is!" Gilbert yelled in protest.

"Sorry but I'll be having fun with a very good friend of mine."

"Who?!"

"Jagger." Gilbert and Antonio fell over amine style. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously." Jezebel then flicked the butt of her cigaret, "Just so you know I don't go to any school dance without their being a very good reason." Francis was the only one not looking at her like she was nuts.

"B..But every one goes to Fall Dance! You can't sit alone in your room alone with a bottle of Jagger!" Antonio and Gilbert both screamed in protest.

"Sorry but I will cordially decline your offer. Now where's first period Math?" Jezebel asked looking at the three boys and they were all smirking. "What?"

"Hononon you have class with us. So what other classes do you have?" Francis asked being his perverted self.

" Second period is English, third is art, and after that lunch, then sixth is wood shop, then it's welding, and my last class is study hall, and you all have?" She rambled off her schedule from memory.

"Well monamae your stuck with us all day Honon." Francis laughing his signature laugh. Now she smirked knowing were he was going.

"So the job for today is to see who can annoy who right?" She smirked knowing all too well that is what he had in mind.

"Oh you know me to well. Lets see who loses their cool first out of us four shall we?"

"Your on!" Antonio and Gilbert both yelled as they ran off to their first class.

"They are incorrigible no?"

"Yes and they are my best friends." Then they both laughed.

Math was filled with spit balls four detention slips and a lot of yelling from the boys. The walk to English was filled with cursing, her laughing at all three of them, and a trip to the nurses office for two of them. English was filled with more spit balls and detention slips along with paper footballs. The walk to Art class was different, all of the boys were now trying to get Jezebel to crack and start yelling but she wouldn't give in. The class it's self ended up being painted a bright rainbow, pelted with spit balls, paper foot balls, and detention slips once again. Lunch ended in a food fight free for all with the add seasoning of detention slips. Wood shop and welding nothing much happened because they all felt it safer not to, but study hall was a free for all of more spit balls, paper footballs, and text books flying through the air with added bounce of no detention slips. In the end the boys lost by a land slide.


	4. The dance that i never wated to go to

"Ha told you I can not be beaten in the world of no reaction." Jezebel giggled in her paint, food, and spit ball covered uniform. "So what's the next contest?" she asked still giggling like a little girl. All of the boys smirked.

"Dress up." Francis stated plainly.

"WHat ?!"

"We all have to dress up like we're going to a fancy party with what clothes that you have and if you lose you get to go shopping with me." All three of them ran back to their separate rooms to try and said clothes, but little did Jezebel know that this was a whole scheme thought up by the boys.

So that your not all confused Time warp to the boys bathroom break.

"Mein gott I would kill just dance with her." Gilbert whinnied as he was taking a whiz. As Francis was looking at himself in the merrier he sighed, he knew that his friend would not stop pursing her even if he told him that it was useless.

"Gilbert, we can try something."

"Anything I just one dance with her and doesn't matter if she doesn't want a kiss or begging me for sex!" Now both Francis and Antonio knew that he was serious.

"Well she never backs down from a contest or a dear." Francis said with a smile.

"Annnnnnd."

"The dance is tonight, so we tell her that the next contest is dress up and if she losses she has to go shopping with me and I know for a fact that she has a black and white ball gown with her at all times."

"So were tricking her into going to the dance then?" Gilbert asked making sure that he had the plan right.

"Yes, my good friend. You get your dance and she's not drowning herself in a bottle of alcohol. So it's a win win situation."

And back to the present situation

Jezebel had to act fast, she knew that she had her mothers old white ball gown but her mother was a little bigger than her and she didn't think that it would fit right. She looked at the dress as she hung in front of herself. Both of her parents were proud of their Prussian heritage and showed in her mothers old clothes. Most of them had the Prussian eagle on them. She sighed, she really hated shopping with Francis sometimes he was worse than her grandmother. She slipped into the white and black dress letting it hang off of her curves and flow to the floor. She didn't have time to put her hair up right so she did the only thing that she knew how to do and that was a swirled bun. After she got that right she out her two wing berets in her hair. She then turned and looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. She thought that she looked okay for something that was thrown on in five minutes. She grabbed the white heels that she had bought for the dress so that she could ware it and headed out the door.

The boys met her by the bench in front of the gym and as she walked up to them she got an assortment of wolf calls and whistles from them.

"Wow Jezebel I never thought that I would see you in a dress." Francis exclaimed looking her up and down along with Gilbert and Antonio.

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures." She said as she did a little twirl. "Shopping with you is worse than shopping with my grandmother."

"Well now that your here follow me." Gilbert said as he took her hand in a gentlemanly fashion and lead her into the gym. As the entered the lights and music of the dance blinded and deafened her. She was aw struck and fuming that she had been tricked into going to the school dance. She glared up a Gilbert who blushing like a mad man and he could have put Antonio's tomatoes to shame.

"Why did you do this?" She asked the blushing albino while trying to keep from beating him to a bloody pulp. He fidgeted with his fingers and could not seem to come up with any words. As he stepped toward her the only exception by Paramore started playing.

"Isn't it obvious? You are the only exception." Now it was her turn to blush like a tomato. He took her hand and bowed. "May have this dance?" He didn't give her any time to answer because he was sweeping across the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lead the way.

It was like a dream come true but dream had a sad ending once Christmas break came around, but she was going to cling to this moment and never let go if she could keep from it. As the song ended Gilbert and her stood there in each others embrace. She looked up into his ruby red eyes as he looked into her deep violet eyes. As his face got closer to hers, she knew that she couldn't let the spark grow into a flame.

"I'm sorry." was all that she could say as she broke away from his embrace and she ran back to her room and she cried again for every thing that she was giving up just to save them both heart ache.


	5. Get it up

Get it up ( I was just listening to a song and it made me think of the btt)

Jezebel blared the song from her head phones. She had been on a down heel sloop since the dance. Her grades weren't suffering so the teachers didn't say anything. Every night since September she had two or three gallons of beer, Jagger, wine, or vodka. She hadn't talked to the boys since that night even though they had every class together. She acutely hadn't talked to any one since September and it was December and right now she was just waiting for a letter from her step father telling her that she was moving once again but it had yet to come.

The boys on the other hand were worried sick even if it didn't show. Gilbert, wanted to know what he had done wrong that night but he couldn't figure it out. Francis thought that he had a pretty good idea of what was going on. Antonio on other the hand was flipping because he had no idea what to do in the situation.

Jezebel walked past the boys smelling like a bar and they could hear the lyrics of the song that she was playing as she past and their jaws dropped.

"_Screwing in moderation, screwing is sucha bore! None of my time is wasted, I do that shit on tour!" _They liked the song but they couldn't believe that she was listening to it. They were worried Christmas break was in a few weeks and they didn't want her to spend the whole month drinking her self into a hole, but what they didn't know was what she had been doing to herself behind closed doors. They all watched her walk into the school with out a word. Katy and both walked up to them.

"Vhat do you two vant?" Gilbert asked irritated that they would talk to them but Jezebel wouldn't even glance at them. Katy was the one to speak.

"We're worried about Jezebel, she wont talk to us and we think that she is cutting." Katy's words were shocking and snapped them all out of their sulking.

"Vhat macks you think zhat?" Gilbert asked trying to pull himself off the ground.

"She drinks all the time and last night when she was out getting more alcohol I snuke into her room and found a knife wrapped in a bloody clothe." Now they all knew that the situation was something more than the dance. "And we both figured that you could snap her out of it and figure out whats going on."

"Ja." was the only response that Gilbert gave as he was off after the most likely drunk Jezebel. He found her sitting at her desk writing in her note-book. He had, had enough of the silent treatment. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the wrist and she winced from pain and he knew what Katy had told them was true.

"Ve need to talk NOW!" All she did was look at him in shock.

"Wh..what about?" She stammered out.

"You know gott dame vell vhat ve need to talk about." He glared down at her but she wouldn't move.

"Gilbert, there is nothing to talk about." She then looked back down at her note-book.

"Bull shit! Your coming vith me veather you vant to or not." Gilbert then pulled her out of her desk and slung her over his shoulder all the while she was thrashing around trying to break free from his grasp. The teacher just looked at him with a questioning look.

"It's an intervention." he snapped as he walked out of the room still with her slung over his shoulder pounding on his back. When he was half way down the hall still with her hitting him he turned and looked at her. "If you don't stop teasing me like that I'm going to find out if your virgin or not." He seen the shock on her face and she stopped. The rest of the walk to his room was silent. When they finally got there he kicked the door open only to be greeted Francis, Antonio, Arthur, Ludwig, and Mathew.

"You didn't have to drag her here like a prisoner." Arthur said looking at him like his method was not effective. He then flung her on to the cough.

"VHAt in zi hell do you think you guys are doing!" she screamed at the boys as she stood up on the cough. Gilbert sighed and walked over to her. "What are you doing Gilbert?" He then reached for her but she was quickly off the cough and standing in the kitchen. He just as quickly followed. "Gilbert what do you think that your doing?" She was cornered between him and the fare wall of the kitchen. He kept walking over to her. When he was finally right in front of her, he grabbed her hands and pined them above her head and smashed his lips down on hers. While he was kissing her he moved his so that her sleeves fell down reveling on her left wrist I wound that had been self stitched and the stitches had resonantly been removed. He then pulled away from the kiss once he felt wound. Every one else looked at her in shock as she quickly covered the deep wound.

"Jezebel what the hell is going on?" Arthur asked in a low tone. Jezebel was trying to hold back tears, that hadn't been a self inflicted wound but they really thought that it was.

" Jezebel, we can't help you if you wont tell us." Mathew said getting closer to her.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you the truth." The tears filling her eyes to the brim threatening every so slowly to spill over.

"What wouldn't we understand. That your so depressed about something that your cutting your self!" Francis yelled.

"Francis, calm down she's not cutting if zhat is zhe only cut on her wrist." Ludwig said in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm not a cutter. I do something much worse than cut myself while drunk." She now had to tell them. "I don't cut, I burn myself." Now they looked at her even more in shock.

"What would drive you to do something like that?" Antonio asked looking worried, "Was it something that we did?"

" NO! It's not like that!" she yelled in protest to his assumption.

"Then vhat is it?" Ludwig asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Well if you don't tell us then how will we know what to do to help?" Francis asked looking sadly at her. She was stumped for a response, she knew that she couldn't get out of this by not saying anything and she knew that she couldn't lie because they would know that she was lying. She couldn't tell them , the pain that she felt was not their fault. The tears that had filled her eyes started to silently fall down her face leaving a trail for them to see. She was still waiting for a letter from her step father telling her that she was leaving the school to go to some new school were she didn't know anyone.

"Jezebel vhats wrong?" Gilbert's hand found it's way to her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"It's impossible to explain. I don't even know were to start." She bawled, she really had no idea where to begin or how to explain it.

"Then just try and ve vill try to understand." Gilbert said pulling her to not his chest letting her cry. He ushered her to the cough and they sat down she was still crying and digging her figure nails into his shirt. He just sat there letting her cry out all of the pain. After about ten minutes of her crying Francis chimed in with a handing out of beer and other alcohols.

"Okay, my lovely rose lets see if watering the roots will help you explain it to us." She looked up at him looked as if she was going to kill him.

"You idiot I'm already fucking drunk!" She screamed at him with a small smile.

"And that is something that we have not seen in for ever." Francis said pointing to her smile.

"Never mind give me the beer." and gladly gave her the bottle.

After about two hours six 30 packs of beer, three bottles of vodka, two more people showing up, and Arthur spazing out about something ridiculous they were all in the living room playing truth or dare.

"Jezebel truth or * hick * dare?" Gilbert asked slurring every word.

"I'll * hick * take dare." She replied not thinking about her answer.

"I dare * hick * you to tell me * hick * why you've been * hick * depressed?" It was more of every ones curiosity and they thought that getting her drunk would work.

"It * hick * is my step father * hick *." It worked now they had her talking.

"So what * hick * has he *hick * done that put you * hick * in such a bad mood?" Francis asked.

"Francis * hick * you of all people should know the answer to that one."

"Is it the fact that after Christmas break you more than likely wont be here?"

"Din ding ding we have a winner."

"But you never had a problem with changing schools before, whats different about this time?" Francis asked trying to get more on the situation.

" I did some thing that I swore would never happen."

"Honononon my little Jezebel has fallen in love. I want to know who." Francis asked getting closer to her drunken face.

"Francis, you should know that as well."

"Honononon Jezzy has fallen for our albino friend. Honononon and you were going to leave without telling your best friend oh shame on you Jezzy." She was blushing a bright red that could have put a Spanish tomato to shame. As is on cue she felt something cold tough her cheek. She looked up to see Antonio holding a tomato to her face for comparison. He was confused and then looked at her.

"Quite blushing you're putting my tomato to shame!" which that only made her blush a brighter red.

"STOP IT!" Antonio yelled. Gilbert being his typical drunk self grabbed her and pulled her in to him.

"Now if you can't ztop upsetting Antonio I'm going to have to teach youz a lesson." He was not helping the matter either.

"Wh...wh...wh what do you mean by that?" Jezebel finally stammered out. With no warning Gilbert got up and flung her over his shoulder once again. "Gil... Gilbert what are you doing?!" He just smirked and carried her back to his room. He kicked the door open and flung her on to his bed.

"Gilbert?!" he then crawled in bed with her. " what are you doing?" she whispered. He then kissed her shutting her up.

"Going to bed zhought zhat you vould like to join me." He laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chine on her head.


	6. Let me know that it's not a dream

A little bit more of the back ground before a continue on.

Her parents were murdered. Her father was killed when she was about five or so. Her mother when she was ten. Her mother remarried when she was eight. She use to go to school in Britten, that's where she met and hung out with Francis, also were she met Arthur, Mathew and Alfred. Alfred and her step father are two big wigs from two different companies and her step father wants her to marry Alfred. Yes, and the reason that her actual last name needs to stay a secret is because of her parents murder. Bother her grandparents are the last of the living Prussians. I was doing some research and found that there are five other German brothers, they now represent country stats so here's the names and yes they are all older than Prussia Bavaria, Brandenburg, Hessen, Holstein, Saxony and there are a few more that have yet to be named. If you still have questions just ask. I have an answer for every thing and I'm sure your all tired of this soooo Back to show

Let me know that it's not a dream

Jezebel woke up to the blinding light of morning and a slight hangover. She could feel that she was missing her shirt and that there was a body next to her. She rolled over to see who it was only to be greeted by Gilbert comfortably arm locked around her. She was missing her shirt and bra but still had every thing else. She looked at Gilbert who was only wearing his boxers and he was on the outside of the bed and she had to pee. She let out a sigh of defeat. She put one leg on one side of him while the other rested on the other, now she had to get off of the sleeping boy without waking him.

"Jezebel, your awake." She looked down at Gilbert who still had his eyes closed but held an all to familiar smirk. "And you seem a little hot and bothered." As his hands made their way up her back she got cold chills. All of a sudden the urge to pee was not so great.

"Gil... Gilbert I ..i need to pee." was all she could manage her voice lost to the skin on skin contact. He gave a displeased groan and let his hands fall. She then quickly made her way to bath room and caught a glimpse of the living room, every one else was passed out here and there hanging off the cough or passed out at the kitchen table.

As she made her way back to Gilbert's bedroom she could make out the distinct sound that some one was waking up. Oh well. When she got back to his room he was siting on the bed with his pants on and two bottles of beer in his hands.

"Thought that you would like a drink." he said popping off the cap to the one that was unopened and handing it to her.

"Thanks but I think that it would taste better another way." He gave her a questioning look as he took gulp from his bottle. She then got up and sat in between his legs with her back to his chest. "Now it should taste better." She then took a long drink from her bottle.

"Nien it taste way better like this." Jezebel then felt the cold liquid run down her back and front.

"Gilbert!" she yelped in surprise. "How dose this make it taste better?" He smirked now looking at her beer covered body.

"I'll show you." He then grabbed her pinning her to his bed and he started licking the liquid from her skin.

"Gilbert ….st..stop that tickles! Gilbert!" She was starting to laugh from the tickle of his tongue running up her stomach.

"And this is the best part." He said as he made his way to her neck. His mouth latched on to her neck making her gasp and arch her back in to him. "Ah that was easy." He had found her soft spot easily as he left her neck making his way to her lips he hovered over her looking down into her deep purple eyes seeing that she was hesitating on the matter. As he was about to smash his lips down on her's his door was flung open and standing in the door way was Ludwig. Ludwig looked surprised to say the least but he composed himself and looked at Jezebel who was looking at him from her upside down position a deep red blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Yes, Ludwig is there something that you need?" Gilbert asked smirking.

"M.. Mr. Vargas wants to see you Jezebel." He then turned and walked away leaving the door open for all to see. Gilbert then got up shutting the door and looking at her.

"You better go then." his smile fading as he said those words. Jezebel swung her legs so that her feet were touching the floor. She motioned for him to closer and he gladly obliged. She looped her index fingers in his belt loops and pulled him closer.

"Your coming with." He looked down at her shocked and he was stammering for words.

She then slipped her shirt on that had been tossed across the room at some point. He did the same still unable to respond.

As the walked to the principles office they didn't say much. Gilbert eyes her hand as they walked in silence it swayed innocently beside his beckoning him to grab it. As he did she moved her hand pushed the door open.

"You.. you might have to wait out here." He nodded and she went in.

"_Dame I was so close." _he mentally yelled at himself.

In the office.

"Ms. Smith or should I say Ms. Amsel, we have finally received all of you transcripts and it seem that there is a problem." She looked at him shocked. What problem could there was she behind on some thing or were her grades slipping.

"Jezebel I'm happy to be the first one to tell you this you will be graduating this year with extra five credits and since you are technically graduated you don't have to attend any more of your classes." her jaw dropped, she thought that she had one more year of school but this was the best thing that could of happened to her.

"Thank you Mr. Vargas." She said with a smile that could have melted snow and then she was out the door. She found Gilbert talking with Antonio and Francis. She ran to them jumping up and wrapping her arms around a very surprised albino.

"Well for one your stuck with me." she said beaming. "For two." She then pulled him into a very heated kiss. " I've been wanting to do that since day one."


End file.
